laytonfandomcom-20200223-history
Inspector Clamp Grosky
* Stuart Organ |japanvoice = Hōchū Ōtsuka |hometown = |occupation = Scotland Yard Inspector |alias = |gender = Male |species = Human |haircolor = Blue |eyecolor = Black |father = |mother = |partner = Unnamed Wife |siblings = Amelie Chelmey |offspring = |family = Chelmey |others = * Hershel Layton * Emmy Altava * Luke Triton * Leonard Bloom * Carmichael |jpname = |dename = Clamp Grosky |esname = Clamp Grosky |frname = Clamp Grosky |itname = Clamp Grosky |nlname = Clamp Grosky |korname = }} Inspector Clamp Grosky is a police inspector from Scotland Yard. He plays a role similar to Inspector Chelmey in the prequel trilogy of games. Biography Appearance He wears a pale-colored jacket with a low white shirt and red tie. Clamp's chest hair and quiff are both blue. Personality Clamp Grosky is a very athletic and energetic person. He is also very enthusiastic when he gets a case to solve. Plot Pre-Game Life Six years before Last Specter, Grosky was a constable at Scotland Yard. He arrested Emmy when a boy accused her of stealing his wallet. Professor Layton came to Emmy's help, and soon sorted the confusion out. In the years between this event and Last Specter, Layton assisted Scotland Yard with several difficult cases, Grosky became an inspector, and he befriended Emmy. ''Professor Layton and the Last Specter In ''Last Specter, Inspector Grosky is involved in Emmy's recollection of her first meeting with the professor. In this memory, Grosky falsely accuses Emmy of stealing a young boy's wallet. The professor manages to clear up the confusion, and leaves before Emmy can find out his name. Although Emmy constantly alludes to this meeting, the professor doesn't remember. After helping Emmy find the case files on Evan Barde's death in the Yard's archives, he races her on foot back to Misthallery in order to inspect the case of the specter. Though he isn't the one who solves the mystery, he is present when Layton explains what the 'specter' and Loosha are, and when he accuses Doland Noble of being behind it. When Noble reveals himself to be Jean Descole and activates the rest of his machines, Grosky evacuates the town square. ''Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva Clamp Grosky went to the Crown Petone Theatre in order to investigate suspicious activity. When the game for Eternal Life is announced, Grosky manages to arrest the man on stage. But just as he finishes talking, the person turns out to be a puppet, which blows up like a balloon. As the inspector is still handcuffed to it, he is pulled out of the ship, and when the puppet bursts, into the water where the sharks lurk. He later manages to climb back aboard, but Nina (with Melina's memories) pushes him back off. Later on he manages to climb back on a second time, but just he does, the ship is blown up, forcing him to jump back into the water. Eventually he is rescued by Emmy, who was on her way to Ambrosia. She decides to take him with her in her airplane. In Ambrosia, Grosky arrests some of Descole's servants (after most of them were taken out by Emmy). He remains on the ground when Layton and Luke attempt to save Melina by flying to the top of the Detra-Gigant, for he has to look after Nina. In the end, Grosky arrests Oswald Whistler after he plays a final song on the remains of the Detragan's organ. Professor Layton and the Miracle Mask Grosky is invited to Monte d'Or to assist the local police in the unmasking and capturing of the Masked Gentleman. He is on stage during the presentation to the police, and discusses the 'miracles' with Professor Layton, although he offers no actual input. At several points during the investigation, Grosky appears to talk to Layton, but dashes off after receiving word of criminal activity. Professor Layton and the Azran Legacy Grosky chases after Bronev and Targent after being instructed to by Chief Inspector Carmichael. He is first meets up with Layton, Emmy and Luke on the streets of London, they pursue him into an alleyway where Emmy saves him from being shot by Targent thugs. Grosky continues to chase Targent through the game and finally at the end arrests Leon Bronev. Media Grosky 1.png Grosky 2.png Grosky 3.png Grosky 4.png Grosky 5.png Grosky 6.png Grosky 7.png Grosky 8.png Grosky 9.png Grosky 10.png Grosky 10j.png Grosky 11.png Grosky 12.png Trivia *Grosky is extremely athletic and strong, this is shown many times throughout the series. **In ''Last Specter, he outruns Emmy's scooter and manages to get to Misthallery before her. **In Eternal Diva, he climbs up the hull of the Crown Petone unassisted, while in the ocean. **In Azran Legacy, he punches his way through a garbage can while inside it and swims across the ocean to get to Mosinnia. Profile ''Last Specter'' ;US Version Scotland Yard's hot-blooded ace inspector sports bulging muscles and a will of iron. Beneath his tough exterior, you'll find nothing but grit, honesty, and chest hair. ;UK Version Scotland Yard's hot-blooded ace inspector not only sports bulging muscles and a dashing pompadour, he also has a will of iron. Beneath his tough exterior, you'll find nothing but grit, honesty and chest hair. His one flaw is that he is too trusting. ''Miracle Mask'' Scotland Yard's hot-blooded ace inspector not only sports bulging muscles and a dashing pompadour but also tackles investigation with everything he's got, even if that's often a tad more that needed. His best-kept secret is that he has a lovely estranged wife. ''Azran Legacy'' Grosky is Scotland Yard's most energetic inspector. It's hard to tell if he attracts danger or seeks it out. He refused to back down after being cornered by Targent hitmen and went on to arrest Bronev. His efforts gained him a promotion and a spacious desk...which he is yet to use. de:Inspektor Clamp Grosky es:Inspector Clamp Grosky it:Ispettore Clamp Grosky fr:Inspecteur Clamp Grosky Category:Characters Category:Police Officers